


art for "More Than Just a Game"

by rou



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rou/pseuds/rou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>art for "More Than Just a Game" by Ivalee</p>
            </blockquote>





	art for "More Than Just a Game"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ivalee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivalee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [More Than Just a Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598721) by [Ivalee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivalee/pseuds/Ivalee). 



> I didn't know [Ivalee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivalee/pseuds/Ivalee) was participating in reversebb, I don't think she knew that i was, and we had already teamed up for our second year doing ACBB. Then the claiming for reversebb started and I'm starting believe in destiny cos would you look at that, dear Ivalee picked my prompt and idk how I got so lucky and now here we are: our second prroject of the season!  
> Dear, I'm still remembering the moment i read the prequel you sent me the same week and how I couldn't stop smiling from that moment on. dammit I knew my prompt was in the best hands and I'm still in awe what you made out of this idea; saying it's wonderful doesn't even come close to it and I cannot thank you enough for the amazing fic you've written!! ♥

  
  
[on tumblr](http://brolinskeep.tumblr.com/tagged/.reverse15)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
